


Dreadwyrm: Resurrection

by Silver_Siren



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Because Mind Control, Corruption, Eventual Dubious Consent, F/F, It Gets Freaky, Mind Control, Multi, Oviposition, Read the warnings, Tempering, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Siren/pseuds/Silver_Siren
Summary: A young female rogue finds herself briefly lost in the Binding Coils of Bahamut... and she quickly finds herself pinned and trapped by Nael deus Darnus. Through Nael, Bahamut has... unusual plans in store for the young rogue...





	1. Chapter 1

Blinking painfully. Dazed and confused. Throbbing pain throughout her body. 

 

“Ah… at last, you awaken. I began to fear that’d I’d gone and overdone it with you.”

 

Snapping to attention at the voice, grabbing around for her daggers.

 

“It’s useless. I  _ burned  _ your  _ toys.  _ You have no need of them.”

 

Azure blue eyes looking to meet crimson red in sheer terror. 

 

“W-Who… What are you?!” 

 

A chuckle, and a demonic grin, showing razor-sharp teeth. 

 

“My name is Nael deus Darnus… loyal servant of Lord Bahamut.”

 

A horrifying realization.

 

“Those words… you’re tempered! But how?! Bahamut was destroyed during the Calamity!” 

 

An open laugh, followed by Nael coming closer. The azure-eyed Hyur closing in on herself, realizing quickly she was naked as her nameday.

 

“It  _ is  _ true, He lost  _ much  _ of his body… but He now regenerates, deep within these Coils. And yet, He feels that He is regenerating  _ far  _ too slowly. There isn’t much more to be done in regards to crystals… but there can  _ certainly  _ be more done in regards to increasing the numbers of those who follow Him…”

 

Another horrifying realization. A panicked adrenaline rush, followed moments later by a scramble to get up, and run away. Maniacal laughter from Nael as the other woman made for a ledge, scrambling and barely dodging Nael’s magic as she destroyed the ledges mere moments after they were used.

 

“Ah, but my Lord and I grow tired of this  _ game… _ ”

 

A shriek of pain as she was blasted off of a ledge, landing hard on the cold floor of the Hulks. Mere seconds later, she found herself pinned and straddled by Nael.

 

“Relax… I think you’ll quite  _ enjoy  _ this…” The draconic woman purred. Then, she leaned back, bringing her arse closer to her prisoner’s centre, head positioned right over the entrapped’s small chest, arms still holding the wrists of her little rogue. She then leaned in close, and  _ licked  _ the space right inbetween the small mounds of flesh, earning a panicked whine from the other. Where she had licked, the flesh had changed, from soft, pale, almost-deathly white, to something more akin to the tempered’s leathery, purplish hide. The trail continued down, before she went under one breast, circling around it, before then actually moving to  _ ravage  _ the sensitive flesh with fang and muscle. The rogue shrieked when her traitorously-stiff nipple was teased, and Nael chuckled, taking her face in on taloned hand. 

 

“Oh, don’t tell me… is this your first time? How interesting… a little rogue, a  _ street rat…  _ I thought that  _ surely  _ you would have at least borne  _ witness  _ to the act… and yet, the way you just shrieked tells me the  _ exact opposite… _ ”

 

The pinned rogue’s face twisted into a snarl of anger. 

 

“And you’d think the Garleans would have half the brains to  _ not  _ give someone as  _ mad  _ as  _ you  _ power, but they did, so I s’ppose we’re even!” She snapped back. Nael narrowed her gaze, and slapped the rogue across the face, rough claws scraping ever-so-lightly across the underside of the cheek.

 

“Such a sharp tongue.. Of course, that will all change as well…”

 

The mad Legatus returned to her efforts, and, much to the rogue’s shock and horror, the teased breast had grown to  _ at least  _ double its original size, if not more. Unsurprisingly, however, the other breast was not neglected, being given the same feral, lewd treatment. Soon, her chest mirrored her captor’s-purplish, leathery skin, with gold armor providing some protection… and then, the rogue got an idea.

 

Whatever Nael was doing was twisting her body into a spitting image of the enslaved woman… undoubtedly including those fierce, sharp claws. She just had to trick Nael into giving them to her, then scratch her captor hard enough to get her off, and then get the hells out of there. Once escaped, she would run, and run, and  _ run  _ until she was as far as she could possibly get from this place of insanity.

 

She managed to jerk her body for her own trickery, aiming for her right (aka her dominant) hand, and the draconic woman took the bait. The arm was licked, magic tingling where saliva didn’t touch and ensuring the arm was turned. Then, the hand was brought close, each finger being carefully coated in the enchanted saliva (gods, that was such a strange-sounding idea in the rogue’s head, but what else could it be?), and becoming those hazardous, sharp claws she needed. 

 

The moment the change was finished, the rogue was swift to charge magic into her talons, and slash Nael in the face with fire-enhanced claws. The draconic woman rolled off in mere seconds, clutching at her bleeding, burned face. The rogue seized her chance, and used her taloned hand to aid in her escape. By the time Nael recovered from the attack, the rogue was gone. Nael chuckled to herself, lowering her hand, to reveal her face had completely healed.

 

“Clever little shite… But you only delay the inevitable…”

 

She stood up, and folded her arms, chuckling again.

 

“Mayhaps this will be even  _ more  _ fun…”

Escaping the Coils proved to be challenging, but she did it. When she finally saw crystallized desert, it was a cool night. She sighed in relief-it was dark and cloudy, making it difficult for anyone to see her hideous form. Chest and right arm draconic like Nael’s enchanted hide, but the rest remained normal, untainted flesh. 

 

She knew she could probably escape the woman’s wrath and recapture attempts by heading back to Limsa Lominsa, her home. But she had to  _ get there  _ first, which meant some…  _ trickery  _ was necessary.

 

She spotted a basilisk-perfect, she thought, the hide of a basilisk would easily conceal her condition. So, she pounced on the basilisk, and forced its neck and head backwards with force and speed-snapping the creature’s neck and ending its life swiftly. It died with a shriek, and she skinned it with her clawed hand, cutting up the hideless corpse for meat and alchemical valuables as best she could with no means to contain liquids. 

 

She covered herself in the hide, making sure her cursed parts were hidden. She then snuck to the Ceruleum Processing Plant, listening in for a cue.

 

“So, you’re headed to Limsa, carryin’ goods t’ be sold in Hawkers’ Alley…”

 

Her silent prayer had been answered. She was quick to get to the side of the carriage, where a tanned Lalafell turned to look at her. 

 

“Hm? What do  _ you  _ want?”

 

“...I just need to get back to Limsa. Things went south on a job request, and I need to get away from here before things get worse. Regroup and reset, if you will.”

 

It wasn’t a  _ total  _ lie-she was just leaving out the parts where she’d been taken prisoner by someone everyone else thought was dead and had parts of her body changed by magic. The Lalafell narrowed his gaze at her.

 

“And what will you pay?” He asked coldly. She offered up the meat, eyes, and organs.

 

“I killed a basilisk to get its hide, since my clothes were destroyed. I know that alchemists tend to like certain parts, and the meat is actually pretty good when cooked correctly…” She explained. The Lalafell shrugged.

 

“You speak true, girl. Just bag it with some empty sacks in the back, don’t cause problems, and I could care less.” He told her. The rogue smiled.

 

“Thank you…” She trailed.

 

“Oh, one last thing… what’s your name?” The Lalafell asked.

 

“Jade. My name is Jade.” She said. He smiled.

 

“Well, Jade, hop on aboard. We’re a straight shot to Limsa.” He told her. She nodded, and did as told, putting the components in the cargo area, before settling down in a space she could find. She curled in on herself.

 

What in the seven hells could she possibly do  _ now? _


	2. Something We've Never Seen Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade returns home, but even that's not enough....

When the carriage arrived, about three days later, Jade’s body had long since developed aches in her upper back and left arm. She dared not look-she was so very afraid of what had happened on the journey… She shoved the thought aside, and slipped away from the carriage, heading towards the one place she knew she could feel safe.

 

“Jade?” 

 

She didn’t seem to hear Lonwoerd speak, instead only shivering.

 

“Y’alright there, lass? Y’ look like you’ve seen a ghost or somethin’...” 

 

Jade’s breathing was unsteady as she held her hide around herself.

 

“...I need Jacke.”

 

“Lass-”

 

“Please, Lon… I  _ need  _ him. I need to talk to him. Alone.”

 

Lon bit his lip, and gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Alright, lass. Go inside, and get settled. I’ll go find him.”

 

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

“Jade? What’s gon’ an’ happen’d to ya? Yer just as much as mess as Lon said ya were…” 

 

Jacke’s voice was soft and gentle as he walked gently to her side. She didn't answer for several minutes, but then, she let the improvised cloak drop… And the guildmaster’s jaw dropped in horror.

 

“Seven ‘ells, Jade! What's with yer chest and arms?!” He asked, horrified.

 

“...I was out doing that job I said I would do… And then, something hit me hard in the back of my head… Well, I later learned it was  _ someone.  _ Called herself Nael deus Darnus. She took everything away from me… and then, she forced herself on me.” Jade managed. Jacke couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 

“Somehow, this Nael did this to ya?” He asked softly.

 

“She  _ licked  _ me, Jacke!” Jade sobbed. “She licked my chest, and it became… well,  _ this!  _ She was going on and on about her precious ‘Lord Bahamut’, and I guess she's His tempered slave… And she was trying to enslave me too! I managed to trick her into giving me a set of claws so I could get out of there, but it's gotten worse!” She added, before giving in and leaning on Jacke. The master rogue embraced her, patting her back soothingly.

 

“We’ll figure it out, lass. We take care of our own, and y’know it be’er than anyone ‘ere. We’ll at least try ta stop it from gettin’ any worse.” He assured. Jade finally settled into sniffles, and nodded weakly.

 

“Thank you…” She whispered.

 

“It’s no problem, lass. Go sleep.” He insisted. A nod, and then, Jade left, curling up in her bed in the rafters.

* * *

 

_ “How sweet… that man, is he in charge of your fellow rats?” _

_ Jade jumped at the sound of the voice, turning to see none other than Nael herself. Jade grit her teeth and glared at the tempered woman. _

 

_ “How are you in my  _ **_dreams_ ** _ , bitch?! Why can’t you leave me  _ **_ALONE?!_ ** ”  _ Jade demanded angrily. Nael laughed. _

 

_ “You  _ **_are_ ** _ a fiery one… all the more entertaining it will be when you  _ **_finally_ ** _ break and submit to Lord Bahamut’s will.” She taunted. Jade sprinted forward, and attempted to punch Nael square in the face, but the woman simply transformed and flew upwards. She smirked evilly at the rogue. _

 

_ “Such a short temper…”  _

 

_ Nael sighed and shrugged. _

 

_ “Alas, this is all I can manage with you for now… enjoy the last remnants of your humanity… for I will crush them.”  _

 

_ Nael vanished… _

* * *

 

“...Jade! Jade!”

 

The young Hyur woke up in the middle of a long, drawn-out scream. Jacke was holding her, and it took several minutes before she could calm down enough to stop hyperventilating. She looked to Jacke, and his face saddened.

 

“...She’s hauntin’ yer nightmares now… that bitch!” He realized. Jade nodded weakly. Jacke handed her his bandanna.

 

“Here, keep it fer t’night. And I swear, we  _ will  _ save ya, lass. We take care of our own.”

 

Another weak nod, and the scent of the bandanna was enough to lull Jade into a blessedly-dreamless, Nael-free slumber.


End file.
